Don't Go Into The Light!
by Lillidappler
Summary: The saying 'Don't go into the light' isn't nearly as funny when it's your boss and best friend dying instead of some character in a movie. Character death. Slightly depresssing, definitely sad. Rated T for Stupidera's colorful language.


Tsuna didn't seem fazed in the slightest that he was dying, lying on his deathbed in some no-name hospital with tubes and wires stuck all over his body in a vain attempt to keep him alive.

His guardians seemed rather perturbed, though.

"Juudai-, no Tsuna. You've always wanted me to call you Tsuna, right? Tsuna, don't die on me! If you stay alive, I promise I'll be nicer. I won't call people names, or cuss, or blow things up when it's not necessary, and I'll even give up smoking! Please, just don't die!" Gokudera was in hysterics.

Lambo, who was now a young teenager, wasn't much better off than Gokudera. "Tsuna-nii! Don't die! If you do, who will buy the great Lambo-sama grape candy? Who will make sure that they don't force me to eat vegetables at dinnertime? Who will keep Stupidera from killing me? Who, Tsuna-nii?"

The other guardians were a smidge more rational than Lambo and Gokudera.

"Sawada! Don't you dare die to the EXTREME!" _Ryohei…_

"Bossu..." _Chrome…._

"Kufufu, I hope to see you in another life." _Mukuro…._

"Ahaha… Is this really the end? I've known you for a long time, but it doesn't feel long enough." _Yamamoto…_

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death if you die." _Even Hibari, although I'm pretty sure that's not possible. _

Tsuna looked around the hospital room, smiling sadly, ruefully.

"Guys…. Thank you. It's been an honor knowing you. After I'm gone," Tsuna gave a stern look to make sure no one would argue, "I'll need you to take care of some things for me. Gokudera," Tsuna turned to the pyromaniac. "As my right hand man, you'll be shouldering most of the responsibility. You will be in charge of my will, which I have hidden under the floorboards under my bed. I also want you to keep Mom out of the mafia, and keep her safe. Thank you for all you've done. I couldn't have asked for a better right hand man."

Tsuna then averted his gaze to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, take care of yourself. Don't force yourself to smile if you don't want to. Feel free to cry your heart out- it'll help you get through it. Thank you- you were my first friend, you know?"

Hibari got his lecture next. "Hibari, I know you'll be angry, but try not to destroy too many things. I'll also need you to do missions like you're supposed to- don't coop yourself up in your room for weeks on end. Thank you for all you've done."

"Ryohei," he continued, "I'll need you to stay strong to the extreme. Keep Kyoko safe; don't let your little sister get hurt. I'll also need you to extremely continue doing missions."

Lambo had begun to tear up again at this point. Tsuna opened his arms, offering a hug. The young teen embraced him and began to cry. Tsuna spoke softly in his ear. "Lambo… Have I been a good older brother?" Lambo stopped sobbing to give an answer. "Yes." "I'm glad you think so, Lambo. I'm sorry I dragged you into the underworld. Be a good boy, and don't cause too much trouble once I'm gone."

"Mukuro, Chrome." The Mist Guardians perked up at the address. "Thank you for being there when I needed you the most. Mukuro, try not to kill Hibari to get rid of your stress. The same goes vice versa. Chrome," Tsuna focused on the shy girl next to Mukuro. "Don't be afraid to look for love. You're a sweet girl, and deserve to have a shot at happiness. I'm sure you'd make a great mom, too." Tsuna smiled warmly and Chrome began to blush.

Tsuna looked around the hospital room once more, at the people he loved. He began to cough, and then his breath grew labored. His guardians began to panic, begging, pleading, please don't die. Tsuna's eyes glazed over.

"I see white… A light. Does this mean I'm going to heaven?" Tears began to stream down his face. His glazed eyes looked in the direction where his guardians were begging him, no; please don't go into the light. "Thank you for everything, guys. I love you. Ah… the light's growing brighter. Is that an angel? So beautiful… thank you…"

With that, Tsuna's head lolled back, and his eyes became distant and hollow. His muscles tensed up, like they always would when he was getting ready for a fight. The EKG machine let out a long, mournful beep.

Gokudera went berserk, asking why, why couldn't have been me? Lambo cried on his chest, demanding that he come back, trying to preserve the dying warmth of his brother's body. Hibari and Ryohei looked away, not wanting anyone to see their tears. Mukuro was comforting a hysterical Chrome while trying not to cry himself. Yamamoto walked up to his boss and closed his eyelids. "See? He could be sleeping."

All of the guardians immediately ganged up on Yamamoto. "He's not sleeping, you baseball freak! He's fucking dead!" "If Tsuna-nii is asleep, then why won't he wake up?" "Idiotic herbivore, don't say stupid things or I'll bite you to death." "Oya, don't say tactless things." "That's EXTREMELY not funny, as Sawada is EXTREMELY dead." "Bossu wouldn't appreciate comments like that."

Yamamoto didn't bother to defend himself and began to cry. His words came out bitter, mournful, and full of pain. "I'm sorry, I know. Tsuna is dead."


End file.
